verte morir
by ctza7
Summary: Noche tras noche pasaba lo mismo, no sabia que hacer , no sabia como pararlo, pero solo una persona podía ayudarle. One-short; disfruten;)


Aquí esta mi nuevo fic de los gemelos, espero que os guste;) un saludo a todos;)

Comentad por favor;)

…

**Verte morir**

Esto no debería haber ocurrido, jamás tendría que haber pasado, pero el día había llegado, y Brutacio solo deseaba que ese momento tan horrible pasara y que se encontrara solo, eso es lo que quería, la soledad, porque él deseaba estar con una sola persona, pero eso no era posible.

Le entregaron el arco y la flecha en llamas, mientras pronunciaban palabras que no se molestaba en escuchar, solo quería que esto pasara. Sin nada que esperar, lanzo la flecha hacia la barca, observo como en un momento ardía en llamas, mientras que sus amigos y familiares tiraban sus flechas, a esa pequeña barca, en la que se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Brutilda Thorston.

Antes de que la gente comenzara a hablar, Brutacio salió corriendo, seguido por su dragón. Corrió y corrió hasta que sin darse cuenta, llego a la cueva en la que él y su hermana solían jugar cuando eran pequeños, finalmente decidió entrar, daba igual el sitio que fuera, todo le recordaba a ella, a su gemela.

No paraba de pensar en que no era ella quien tendría que estar en esa barca en llamas, tendría que ser el, la flecha no iba dirigida a ella, sino a él, pero su hermana se puso en medio de la flecha evitando que le alcanzara.

-Estúpida- dijo susurrando. Dirigió su vista a su dragón- me has dejado solo. No voy a poder montar a Vomito y a Eructo sin ti, y aunque pudiera, tu faltarías a mi lado, y no sería lo mismo, ya nada será lo mismo en mi vida. Vuelve... -dijo agachando la cabeza.

…..

Brutacio abrió los ojos bruscamente, miro a su alrededor y comprobó que no se encontraba en la cueva, sino que se encontraba en su cama, miro a su lado y vio que su hermana estaba en su cama dormida.

-Otra vez no,- dijo frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

Llevaba teniendo estas pesadillas durante semanas, y siempre era lo mismo, la muerte de su hermana. Brutacio se levantó con cansancio y se dirigió hacia la playa, la aldea estaba completamente desierta, al fin y al cabo era todavía de noche y no había nadie levantado.

Se sentó en la arena húmeda, pensando en todas esas noches en las que había tenido esa pesadilla. Cada día se encontraba más cansado y sus ánimos iban cayendo.

…

Brutacio abrió los ojos, se encontraba en la playa.

-Me he quedado dormido- pensó.

Se dirigió a la aldea, pero para su sorpresa, estaba completamente en llamas, a él le gustaba disfrutar del fuego y de la destrucción, pero en vez de quedarse a mirar, un mal presentimiento hizo que fuera corriendo hacia su casa, que lamentablemente se encontraba completamente en llamas.

Sin dudarlo ni un solo momento, se adentró dentro de su casa y busco a su hermana por todos lados, de repente la vio, tirada en el suelo. Se dirigió corriendo hacia el cuerpo de su hermana, se quitó el caso para comprobar su pulso, pero para su desgracia no lo encontró. Su hermana había muerto.

-Brutilda,- dijo abrazando el cuerpo de su hermana- vamos despierta.- Era inútil ella estaba muerta- Vamos hermanita, Brutilda.

-Tacio, Tacio.

Brutacio se despertó de golpe, encontrándose con la cara de su hermana, mirándolo con intriga.

-¡Ah!- grito Brutacio por la sorpresa, se encontraba en la playa, y el sol comenzaba a salir.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sentándose junto a su hermano.

-Yo… eh…- comenzó a decir, nunca le diría a su hermana que tenía pesadillas sobre su muerte, se reiría de el durante semanas e incluso meses.- comenzaste a roncar y no me dejabas dormir.- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, pensando que esa la excusa lo salvaría.

-Sí, seguro,- dijo irónicamente-¿ por eso llevas así durante semanas, y por eso gritas mi nombre en sueños no?- dijo mirándole de reojo.

Brutacio hizo una mueca- gritaba en sueños que te callaras.- dijo intentando crear una excusa convincente.

-¿No se supone que eran mis ronquidos, los que no te dejaban dormir?- Brutilda miro a su hermano, y por la expresión que tenía, dedujo que no sabía que excusa poner a continuación- y sabes que yo no soy la que ronca.- termino de decir.

-Cree que deberíamos ir a la academia ¿no?- decía Brutacio mientras se alejaba corriendo.

-E espera Brutacio, no me has dicho lo que te pasa- gritaba mientras corría detrás de su hermano.

Ambos gemelos llegaron sin aliento a la academia, pero para desgracia de Brutilda, Hipo estaba ya allí, preparando la clase de hoy.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- dijo Hipo con entusiasmo, pero a la vez impresionado.- no me creo que hayáis madrugado tanto- dijo, mirando a los gemelos, pero algo le llamo la atención.- Vaya Brutacio, parece que no has dormido bien, ¿Alguna pesadilla?

-¿Yo?, ¿Pesadilla?- pregunto el gemelo algo nervioso.- Brutacio Thorston nunca tiene pesadillas.

-Pues tus ojeras dicen lo contrario, parece que no duermes durante semanas.- dijo riéndose un poco mientras continuaba poniendo tablones.

-¿Por qué no me ayudáis chicos?- dijo al ver que Brutacio se había callado y que su gemela se encontraba mirándole fijamente.

-De acuerdo- dijo el gemelo para evitar la mirada de su hermana.

Después de un rato Brutilda comenzó también a ayudarles, pero de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada a su hermano, algo le estaba ocultando, pero ella lo averiguaría.

…..

El entrenamiento de hoy había terminado, hoy eran de esas clases de las que duraban todo el día y terminaban prácticamente muertos.

-Tengo los huesos machacados.- dijo el gemelo tumbándose en la cama.

Brutacio seguía cada movimiento que hacia su hermana, primero se quitó el casco, dejándolo junto a la cama, después, se quitó las trenzas, y por último se deshizo de su chaleco y de sus botas.

-¿No me vas a hablar? Llevas todo el día pasando de mi.- dijo el gemelo observando como su hermana se tapaba con las mantas de su cama, dándole la espalda.

-Te hablare cuando me digas que es lo que te pasa.- dijo Brutilda sin moverse de su posición.

-Ya te lo he dicho- dijo un poco enfadado su gemelo- son tus estúpidos ronquidos.- termino diciendo, quitándose el casco, el chaleco y las botas, y luego se tapó con las mantas dándole la espalda a su hermana.

….

-Brutilda, di algo por favor- decía su gemelo, mientras sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana.

Una guerra inesperada hizo que muchos vikingos murieran, pero lo peor de todo fue ver como un hacha volaba hacia el pecho de su hermana, y él no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Cuando llego para ayudarla ya era tarde, el hacha estaba clavada en su pecho, dándole en el corazón, un golpe del cual una persona no se puede recuperar.

-No, no, no, no me dejes por favor- sollozaba el gemelo, sosteniendo a su hermana con más fuerza.- Brutilda.

-¡Tacio!

-¿Qué?- pregunto el gemelo mirando hacia abajo, pero para su sorpresa, el cuerpo de su hermana ya no estaba.

-¿Brutilda?

-¡Despierta ya idiota!

Brutacio despertó con un grito, miro a su gemela que se encontraba a su lado, parecía que estaba preocupada.

El gemelo la miro, y sin siquiera pensarlo, le dio un abrazo, le daba igual lo que pensara o lo que su hermana se burlara, lo único importante es que ella estaba a salvo.

-¿Es una pesadilla en la que yo muero verdad?- dijo su hermana correspondiendo el abrazo.

Brutacio no estaba seguro de que le sorprendía mas, el abrazo o que su hermana haya descubierto lo que pasaba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- contesto el gemelo apartándose del abrazo para poder verla a los ojos.

-No lo sabía, solo era una suposición, pero tú me lo has confirmado.- le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Brutilda observo a su hermano, y al mirarlo a los ojos, pudo comprobar que se encontraban humedecidos.- Brutacio¿ te encuentras bien?- pregunto, en un tono preocupado.

-¿Tu estas bien verdad?- dijo el gemelo tocándole la mejilla.

-Si…- dijo casi en un susurro, en esos momentos solo estaba pendiente de las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir por los ojos de su hermano.- Brutacio….

Antes de que Brutilda pudiera preguntarle algo, su hermano le hablo con la voz quebrada.-¿ sabes lo que es verte morir de tantas formas?- comenzó diciendo mientras continuaba llorando-siempre digo que ojala te devoraran unos dragones hambrientos, o me imagino cual sería tu muerte, pero esto es distinto, no sabes lo que es ver como la persona más importante en tu vida muere cada día, y yo no puedo hacer nada.- termino diciendo mientras agachaba la cabeza y lloraba por el recuerdo de tantas noches.

-Brutacio… - dijo su hermana, con los ojos humedecidos- estoy bien ¿ves?- decía intentando animar a su hermano, pero no sabía que hacer.

-Haz que paren Brutilda, haz que estas pesadillas paren.- dijo con voz suplicante.

-¿Quieres que paren?- dijo la gemela, se le había ocurrido una idea.

Su hermano la miro asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Haz un juramento, - su hermano la miro de forma interrogante.- prométeme que me protegerás, si tengo un protector nunca me pasara nada ¿no?- decía mientras le miraba a los ojos, por un momento las lágrimas dejaron de correr por sus mejillas.

-Siempre lo hare idiota- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien, pues si tengo un protector ya está todo bien, así que a dormir, lo necesitas, a parte, tengo a Vomito y a Eructo, que estarían dispuestos a volar todo por los aires como alguien nos haga algo - dijo levantándose de la cama de su hermano mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Antes de que se alejase, una mano la agarro por la muñeca.

-Duerme conmigo, aunque sea solo esta noche- decía con voz de súplica.

Su gemela lo miro por unos instantes, pero luego asintió, y se metió bajo las mantas de su hermano, Brutacio la abrazo y cerró los ojos.

-Juro protegerte idiota.- dijo dándole un beso en la frente, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba.

Brutilda sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos, mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su hermano.

A partir de ese día Brutacio no tuvo más pesadillas, a excepción de unos cuantos días, pero cada vez que pasaba, su hermana se metía en su cama, y al momento dejaba de temblar.

Al fin y al cabo el gemelo había hecho una promesa, y que sabía perfectamente que pasara lo que pasara iba a cumplir, Brutilda era su pequeña hermana gemela, y jamás dejaría que alguno de esos sueños se cumpliera, ellos habían nacido unidos, y nada va hacer que los separen.


End file.
